


Bring Me Home

by zaboink



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mild Injury, Minor Character Death, bottom!Castiel, ex surfer!Dean, head of sales!Castiel, ship wreck, top!dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaboink/pseuds/zaboink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was a famous surfer who disappeared off the face of the earth five years ago.<br/>Castiel is a well off business man on his way across the ocean for an important business meeting in London when his ship is wrecked in a storm. He washes up on an island and soon wakes to find he is stranded with another man taking care of him.<br/>The man introduces himself-</p><p>Dean Winchester~ lost surfing champ</p><p>He wasn't lost, but simply decided he liked the island and solitude better than the daily grind of society and overbearing government.<br/>It will be another month before a boat along with his brother Sam will come by to check on Dean, as he does every other month, and Castiel will be free to leave.<br/>How does he fair in the meantime and how will Dean ever make the uptight man realize the ocean is not just dangerous and something to be feared?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt suggested on Facebook. Hope you guys enjoy! My goal is six chapters, maybe more.

Cold.

That's what Castiel remembered. He couldn't open his eyes now but he could see his last vision and remember his last feeling before everything went black. 

He had been on a private ship, one that he and a few of his old buddies had shared before his career grew too big for things like silly cruises. He had been using it to go and meet some clients in London. It was the middle if the night when the boat met a reef.

He remembered waking to flashing red lights and unbelievably cold water gulping up his feet as he ran down the halls with other passengers hot on his tail. His own vision blurry from interrupted sleep.

Castiel could still see when it happened; the only part of it that was crystal clear in his mind, despite the sleepy haze he'd had. He had tripped when someone ran infront of him. He was shoved by one of the newer kids on the crew and he found himself falling before his brain even processed the action of scrambling to his feet, blacking out as he hit the hard surface of the water.

But he awoke again, fighting the depths for his life. He remembered sputtering, coughing up water and most likely blood from the fall.

He floated slowly back to consciousness, not even realizing he'd lost it again. He was sure he was dead, but that couldn't be right. He hadn't believed in Heaven in a long time and he had no other explanation for the warmth around him.

There were arms around him and he was being lifted before one hooked underneath his knees. Castiel could barely let out a groan, leaning against the warmth that was the unknown figure, giving in despite his lack of sight and sleeping once more.

***

The next time Castiel woke, his lids were light enough to open, but the pounding in his head drew a raspy groan. He blinked a few times before the room he was in came into focus. 

Given the few seconds to process what he remembered and reason with the information his mind provided, he would assume to wake up in one of three places; a cold hospital room, his own bedroom under the realization that he had dreampt the whole thing up, or the apparent Heaven he had assumed into being recently, because he had to have died in that freezing water.

He found himself in none of these places though. Instead he was greeted by soft blues and tans, shells decorating the walls, and white and brown furniture mainly based on wood. It was exactly the kind of room you would find in any beach rental or stereotypically decorated oceanside home. He'd guess it was a guest bedroom.

Sure, it was a pleasant surprise and much more welcome then the cold white walls of most hospitals, but not as welcome as the grey walls of his own apartment bedroom in California. He heaved himself up to a sitting position, pain shooting through his right arm. He gave a small cry, clutching it against himself in an involuntary maneuver.

When the black fuzzing the edge of his vision cleared, he looked down to see it wrapped carefully. He eased it slowly to his side, wondering exactly who did such a thing for him. His brows furrowed in confusion as he again looked around and took in his surroundings.

The bed Castiel was propped up in was large, queen maybe, with soft blue sheets to match the decor of the walls. Everything was soft. It felt soft, looked soft, and Castiel, had he not been in a strange place, felt he could relax here.

That wasn't important now though, he reminded himself as he stood slowly. He was dizzy but it only lasted a second before he headed to the door and opened it, almost terrified of what he could possibly find on the other side.

Wherever Castiel was, he was on a beach. The smell of the ocean filled his nose and the sounds of waves crashed in the distance. So he started towards the sounds until he found himself at the front of what looked to be a nice beach house getaway.

There was a nice front room to the right with a small stone fireplace and more white furniture. A couch and a love seat placed nicely to aim at the fireplace. This led openly to a kitchen to the left. It was spacious, no walls or doors. There was an island counter in the kitchen covered in off white tiles to match the main counter, like any average kitchen.

Castiel jumped when he heard a screen door slam shut and footsteps sound behind him, spinning. He winced at the soreness in his legs, staring at a man through squinted eyes.

"Oh good, you're awake. It's been three days." His voice was deep, not quite like Castiel's own, but noticeably so. He looked to be about 30 with dirty blonde hair spiked up in front. His face was peppered in light freckles with beautiful green eyes. He looked like a model, save for the thin t-shirt and unprofessionally torn jeans. 

"Wh- where am I?" Castiel asked, clutching his arm protectively.

"An island, off the East Coast." The man smiled and set down the ice chest he was carrying as he came around the counter. Castiel's blue gaze stayed on him, following him until he stood behind the counter. "You washed up with a load of debris. Ship wreck I'd guess?"

"Yes. I was goi- my ship sank and I fell unconscious. Do you have a way to contact the main land." Castiel asked, sparing the details and looking hopefully at the man, who at the moment was pulling fish from the chest.

"Nope, not at all, I'm completely shut off from the main land." The male seemed the freeze for a second, thinking before his smile widened again. "Except-"

"Except?" Castiel interrupted and leaned forward eagerly, drawing a small laugh from the stranger.

"Except that my brother visits about every other month. You'll have another month before he makes his way round. The name's Dean by the way, yours is Castiel right? Most of the stuff in your wallet was wasted, but I've got your licence and a credit card. They're in your room."

Castiel stared at Dean, his expression a mix of shock and despair. "I don't have a month... I have clients. I need to get back before I lose them!" Dean's head shot up and he frowned.

"Woah there buddy. Calm down, you were in a ship wreck, who knows who else survived. They'll understand that, jeez." Dean studied him with raised eyebrows. "Maybe you should sit, you're lookin' pale."

Castiel continued shaking his head as he slowly raised himself onto one of the high stools. This was bad, so bad. Those were some of the most important clients of his career and now it would be handed to someone else. Of course, what Dean said was true, he had a near death experience and he was lucky to have his life, but what was his life without work? His whole existence evolved around his position as head of marketing.

"Four weeks, I can get through four weeks." The brunette mumbled and Dean set the ice chest on the tile floor.

"Hope you like fish." Dean said, grin returning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are liking this so far. I'm so tired and my brain is so fried from life lately so this is kind of a getaway but kind of an obligation so sorry if it sucks or something.  
> I justakfhshcjahfj
> 
> So, chapter two AND three were so short, I just decided to put them together. Sorry for any confusion but I feel it will be nicer for later readers to have longer chapters. So sorry!
> 
> Anyways, still open for suggestions or ideas. If you read this and think of something you'd like to see, comment it down below and I'll see what I can do! :D

The rest of that day was spent retracing his steps from the front of the house to the room he had awoken in. With a proper guide and commentary, he went through the hallway again, seeing the bathroom and two bedrooms, one of which would be his for the next month. Then Castiel and Dean came back to sit in the main room. The business man sat and watched as Dean got a fire blazing which was comforting as Castiel felt the temperature of the air fall around him.

It was already late when he had gotten up, but now, an hour later, he could see the last of the sun disappearing into the ocean. The clouds around it shone purple and pink as the orange of the sun flamed across the water. It was brilliant and once upon a time, Castiel would've jumped at the opportunity to take pictures and write.

He had loved writing as a teenager and had had such high hopes to make a career out of it, but as he got older the whole thing had seemed silly and he instead pursued marketing for other people's books. It also allowed him first chance at seeing a majority of the books that went on the market and he loved reading almost as much as he had writing.

That was a long time ago though, and Castiel had moved on. He explained all of this to Dean once he'd come to sit next to the darker brunette after heating them both up some leftovers.

Castiel was surprised at himself being so open at all let alone so quickly. This man, Dean, was a stranger. Someone he'd only just met by chance, but they started talking. Somehow, with the warm food in his stomach and his legs aching and the flames in the fireplace reflecting off of Dean's mesmerizing eyes, Dean was easily able to pry it out of him.

"Damn. You just... gave up writing. You sound so passionate about it though." Dean said and turned to look at the fire. "So now you just- you just focus on work?"

"I suppose." Castiel said quietly, looking down.

"Come on, you have to have a girlfriend, boyfriend, something. Not sure which way you swing." Dean grinned, leaning back and looking over at him. "You're pretty attractive when you aren't panicking. I go both ways myself, when I was on the main land that is."

Castiel looked up at him and tilted his head slightly. "I'm utterly indifferent to sexual orientation, Dean. I had a boyfriend for a few years when I was first starting my career. That ended though." He said the last part quickly and looked at the fire, refusing to look at Dean now.

Dean watched him, studying the suddenly shut off look he had. "Sounds personal, I won't pry." He said, holding up his hands.

Castiel was silent for a moment, thinking. He was so sleepy and honestly, he didn't feel like talking anymore. "I'm going to go to bed if I'm not needed. Thank you for everything Dean." He said and stood slowly. He was still getting dizzy spells but he managed, not letting Dean help him any more

"Sure man, rest up. You need it." Dean nodded and Castiel could feel the gaze bearing into his back as he left the room.

That night, sleep came quickly, but he found himself waking several times throughout the night. When he woke up for the third time, as rested as he figured he was going to be, he looked outside the curtains to find the sun rising through the trees of the island. So he stood for awhile and watched out the window as it took its place, turning the sky from freckled stars to a beautiful light blue.

When he finally got tired of standing around in his room, he pulled on some soft lounge pants that were hung in the wardrobe. They were a bit big on him but he didn't mind, just tied then tighter. Although it did add an element slightly resembling a waddle to his walking.

Dean wasn't anywhere to be seen and Castiel assumed he was still asleep, it was still early after all, until he saw a note on the counter.

Cas,  
There are some fruit diced up in the fridge if you want to mix them into a fruit salad. You strike me as a salad kind of guy.

That was it, it wasn't even signed for some reason that bugged Castiel. It bugged him that he was here, it bugged him that his arm hurt like Hell, it bugged him that for a month he would have no one, no clients or colleagues, just Dean.

All in all, everything bugged him. He was stuck on a damn island with a very attractive man much younger than him with no concept of responsibility, so Castiel felt he was entitled to be grumpy.

Castiel looked in the fridge and saw the fruits sitting there in separate containers. He looked around in the cupboards and found a bowl, setting the desired fruit on the counter and smiling small. Everything may be going wrong but at least the food was good. The fruit was brighter then anything he'd ever seen in the city and when he bit into a strawberry, he swore he could take the color red past the exploding sweetness of the juice and crunch of seeds.

After Castiel had created a satisfactory mix and filled his rumbling stomach, he stood from the stool and looked out the window. The sight he saw was definitely not what he expected: Dean Winchester diving into the waves, buck naked.

His eyes widened and he watched, ignoring the spike of arousal. Course, from the window, he couldn't see much detail, but the images suddenly flooding his head supported enough fantasy detail for his liking. In fact, it was much more than he wanted if the burning of his ears and cheeks were any indication.

Freckled skin or not, Castiel was not gonna think like that about the man he'd be stuck with for the next four weeks. No way.

***

When Castiel heard Dean return, he had to close his eyes and remind himself to breathe slowly. He'd spent the past hour trying to busy himself with anything but the fantasies that threatened to make his head explode.

"Oh hey, you're awake. Did you see the note-"

"I found the fruit, thank you." Castiel said quickly and Dean chuckled. Castiel took another deep breath, surprised at how calm his voice sounded aside from having interrupted, and gathered the nerve to look around. He relaxed immediately to find the man was wearing shorts, although he was shirtless and Cas' breath hitched as he watched water drip down Dean's well built arms and chest.

Dean didn't seem to notice his staring as he shook his head and sprayed water everywhere. Castiel made an annoyed noise and wiped his face. He'd been looking at Dean over his shoulder from the couch, but Dean had still managed to reach him somehow.

"Sorry, heh." Dean smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "You wanna take a walk and see the island?"

Once Castiel recovered from the spray, he blinked at Dean and tilted his head. "What is there to see? Are we not alone?"

"Nope, definitely alone. Doesn't mean there isn't a beautiful beach on the other side of it all. Come on, I think you'll like it." Dean said. Cas didn't know how Dean would know whether or not he'd like something, they barely knew each other.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Cas shrugged and stood. "Are these clothes adequate?"

"They're fine." Dean smiled, looking him up and down, making Castiel shiver. "Seriously though! The whitest sand man, and the bluest, clearest water. So many shells too, it's amazing!" The taller man raved. 

***

The hike was long, and definitely worthy of the name, hike. Castiel was grateful for his early morning jogs and his visits to the gym, when his work schedule allowed for it. His job really wasn't all that demanding or time consuming, just that Castiel tried hard to bury himself in it. It was the only way he knew to climb to the top.

All thoughts of his job vanished when he saw the beach come into view. Dean had not been exaggerating when he said the sand was whiter than anything Castiel had seen in any pictures. The water look beautiful and the sun shown through the approaching clouds onto the water.

Dean smiled when he saw Castiel's eyes widen. "I know right?" He laughed and took his boots off, leaving them by a tree and walking out onto the sand. He pulled his shirt over his head and started for the water. "You coming?"

Castiel watched, eyes still wide as Dean's movement caught his gaze, flicking from the water to his bare back. It was nearly what he saw that morning, but closer and most definitely more peaking for Castiel.

"Haven't you already been swimming today?" Castiel asked, keeping his tone a practiced calm.

Dean's head shot around and he looked over his shoulder, surprised green eyes atop a pleased smile. "You were watching?"

Castiel face flushed and he felt panic surge through him. Dear God, this was gonna be a long day.

***

Castiel didn't swim. Partly because he hadn't swam in years and partly because he couldn't imagine swimming in simply the boxers he wore. Dean may be alright with it, but Castiel was a business man, not a teenager who had pride to spare. He was above that. He was-

Dean looked back from the water, a smile plastered to his face. Castiel hadn't seen someone look so happy in a long time. It just wasn't a common thing for people to look so at home, he supposed. One of the cruelties of life, but of course Dean Winchester would be the one to deny life it's sick pleasure.

Dean waved him in again and Castiel couldn't help but to raise to his feet slowly, brushing the sand from his bum and taking a slow step forward.

The scene before him was something he'd seen in dreams when he was young. Dean, he couldn't get over it, with the sun shining on his already freckled skin and his smile that made him look like a hero who had already found his happy ending. It was a little melancholy, something Castiel had never seen first hand, and certainly something he never figured he'd experience, even now.

He finally gave in and pulled the shirt over his head and dropped the linen beach pants. He shivered as the wind blew over his skin and stepped forward again towards Dean. 

It was really very symbolic. This whole thing went against everything Castiel had figured was right and Dean, the ocean, his bare skin, it all represented desire. Especially Dean. 

When he finally let the water hit his feet, he felt it splash up to his knees. He shivered again and gasped, stepping back. He hardly noticed Dean coming to his side and placing wet hands on his back. 

"Aah! What the hell?" Castiel cried and jumped forward, farther into the water. It was now nearly reaching his waist when the tide came in and he could hear Dean's bellowing laughter. 

"You should've seen your face." Dean gasped, bending over slightly as his laughing slowly faded. As annoyed as Castiel was, he had to admit, at least to himself, that was a beautiful laugh. It wasn't mocking so much as it was just... Happy.

Dean Winchester could be described best with one word. Happy.

Without another thought, Castiel cupped his hands beneath the water and shot them up, sending water spraying at Dean's still dry face. 

"Oh wow Cas, low." Dean said, but his grin didn't fade as he chased Castiel deeper into the waves.

***

Castiel sprawled out on the sand, finally dry, and Dean sat, legs crossed, beside him. The sand was warm on his back and the lowering sun felt good on his face and chest.

When he finally opened his eyes, he saw Dean looking down at him curiously. 

"Can I help you Dean?" 

"Why did you do it?" Dean asked, green eyes still locked on Castiel's own blue. It was a different shade of green than the night before though, when the fire had been the only lit source for their exchange.

"Do what?" The brunette asked, sitting up.

Dean shrugged and looked down, drawing what looked like waves into the sand with his finger. "Give it up, the writing. Last night, you talked about it like it was all you wanted to do for the rest of your life. I could tell by the way you talked, for hours Cas, you're one of those poetic guys. Kinda cheesy, but in a good way."

Castiel didn't know what to say, it was a good question that deserved an honest answer. "Why did you? You went to the extreme and shut yourself off."

"I didn't shut anyone out." Dean said defensively and looked over. His expression softened though when he saw Castiel was genuinely curious. "I just realized that I had better things to do than impress others. I'll admit, being alone sucks like Hell, but it's worth not to have to worry anymore."

What was so bad for Dean that he had to completely be alone on an island before he could be at peace. It explained the care free aura Dean had and why it was so easy to be around him. Why he was so calm.

"Would it be prying to ask what bothered you so?" Castiel asked, leaning forward and bringing his knees to his chest.

Dean looked over at him with something that surprised Cas, even in the short time they'd known each other. It was a smile so small, so sad, it made Castiel's chest squeeze and his stomach drop. 

"My dad was a cop, which meant a certain element of danger for me and my brother. When I was a kid, Sam was still a baby, our mom got caught in a fire. She uh- she didn't make it out. After some detecting and stuff, my dad realized it was arson and pretty much committed everything to finding who did it." 

Dean shifted in the cooling sand and Castiel watched his face. The once bright green, darkening as the sun got lower and his lips parted to continue.

"My dad, his name was John, died in line of duty or whatever. It kinda messed me up, he was my dad, but he was never really there for Sam. It didn't hit him the way it hit me. I guess that's what stressed me out. Sam never knew mom, and he couldn't remember when dad was happy, so he never really had parents save for me, but I'm a pretty poor substitute."

Castiel sighed and looked out at the water. "I'm sure he disagrees. Of course it's hard for me to say, but you seem like you'd make a good... Well, anything. Especially an amazing big brother. You've taken damn good care of me and I've been a pain in the ass for you since I showed up."

Dean laughed and Castiel felt his body relax as Dean's face lit up. "Yeah I guess, but you're a pretty pain in the ass."

Castiel felt his ears burn, embarrassment and some weird sense of pride rushing through him as he watched Dean heave himself up and offer a hand. Castiel took it and felt himself pulled to his feet swiftly by not at all surprising strength on Dean's part. They grabbed their clothes and brushed the sand from their skin, helping each other with their backs, and dressed quickly.

It was getting dark fast and Castiel found it harder to see. He didn't know anything about this island and could only hope and trust Dean to lead the way. 

Soon, Castiel could hardly see Dean and found himself stumbling now and again over roots he couldn't predict. He felt a hand swallow his own and another chill ran down his spine like earlier, but instead of being caused by wind or water, it was from the comforting warmth rushing from the fingers to his core.

Dean's hands were rough, calloused from some work Castiel had yet to learn about. He found he didn't mind though, they were oddly satisfying despite the contrast between that and his own soft hands. He wondered if Dean could feel it, the difference between their skin, or if he even cared.

The thought was pushed aside as the house came into view. Nothing seemed more appealing then eating and going to bed. 

So he did. He ate some fried fish with Dean and they talked, mainly about beaches. The topic just kept coming up and Castiel went to bed that night, dreams filled with green eyes and freckled skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think happened between Castiel and his boyfriend?  
> Ooh, you'll have to wait and see.
> 
>    
> ((Put this at the top and bottom so hopefully everyone will see it.))  
> So, chapter two AND three were so short, I just decided to put them together. Sorry for any confusion but I feel it will be nicer for later readers to have longer chapters. So sorry!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wonderful chapter was written by SarahJaneS! Most of the rest of these chapter, I think, are going to be written by different people because I rather like the idea. It keeps things interesting and varied and you never know where its going to go.
> 
> I'll be writing the next chapter so I hope you guys like this and I'm sorry for the wait /.\

Castiel awoke to a dull throb in his shoulder. He must have rolled over on his arm in the middle of the night and it locked up underneath him. He laid in bed, thinking about how he would kill for a few extra strength Motrin, and stared up at the wooden beams of the cottage ceiling.

Today was Monday. He was supposed to make it to the remote corner of Bangladesh last night if the sea charter was accurate and the weather held. He realized that the incompetency of the crew that landed their boat at the bottom of the ocean was a good indication that such matters might not be accurate. Either way, and even with margins of error, he would be expected by tomorrow. Tomorrow, they would realize that he had indeed gone missing. Or, in worst case scenario, they will think he was bailing on the deal. Castiel could not even comprehend what that would do to his company. They were supposed to expand. This merger was pivotal to the economic growth of his division of plastics. Every time he thought about it, his stomach twisted and his chest burned. It was not a pleasant feeling.

Residing to push the thoughts away, Castiel sat up and slid out of his bed. What he would give for a decent shower. The ocean swim was fun while it lasted, but sand seemed to linger and chafe in the creases of his thighs and his skin felt stiff from the salt. Cas scratched at his hair, which no longer held fast to the hundred dollar executive haircut he kept in place religiously, and instead stuck out every which way; dusting his forehead with dark strands. He had to admit, that much was a nice change. It reminded him of lazy days writing loose Haiku’s and curling up with…no. He wasn’t going to think about that. It has been a year. He wasn’t going to think about him anymore.

“Cas? Are you up, buddy?” Cas smiled to himself at hearing Dean’s voice from down the hall and padded on bare feet into the kitchen.

Dean was shirtless again. Of course he was considering the setting, but Cas wondered if he knew how damned distracting it was. His eyes watched the way the muscled shifted under the tanned skin of his back as he worked at a spatula and frying pan.

“I thought I would give you a little break from the fish,” Dean called over his shoulder when he hear Castiel entered the kitchen, “so I broke out a little treat. I usually save these puppies for special occasions.” He turned then, eyes sparkling, and presented a frying pan full of golden scrambled eggs. Cas didn’t think he would ever be so happy to see something so common as a pan of eggs.

“Wonderful,” he sighed and Dean laughed.

“Come on, I have some mangos sliced up to go with the eggs. You’ll be surprised at how good they taste.” Cas followed Dean over to the table and sat down. Dean dished him out a healthy portion and then added the rest to the plate across from him. “Don’t start without me,” he warned and returned to the kitchen area. 

Cas studied the eggs: steaming and fluffy, and his stomach twisted with a growl. He was used to eating a lot more often than he was there. Reaching out, Cas picked up a little morsel of egg and popped it into his mouth.

Breath brushed against his neck and Cas sat up straighter as a trail of gooseflesh worked down his back.

“I said, don’t start without me,” Dean said, hushed and low next to his ear. Castiel held his breath. His eyes were wide and an edge of panic crawled under his skin. What was Dean doing?

But in the next moment, Dean was pulling away from his again and clapping a hand on his shoulder with a laugh.

“Just kidding, Cas, I can’t resist either.” Dean walked to the other side of the table and sat down but his eyes never left Castiel’s face and Cas could almost feel his cheeks heating up. He wondered if Dean’s words had hidden meaning.

 

Later that day, Dean took Cas out to the shoreline and showed him where they were by the direction of the sun.

“If you head this way,” he said, pointing to his left, “you go back to the States. That’s the direction Sam usually comes with my monthly rations. It’s the only reason I keep a calendar because I look forward to all the new magazines he usually brings me.”

“You like to read, then?” Cas asked, intrigued. Dean coughed uncomfortably.

“I mainly get them for the pictures if you get my meaning,” he said and turned to Cas with a smile and a wink. Cas could feel something tighten in his chest, looking at that smile. “Anyway, sometimes when he gets close, maybe a week out or so, I can catch him on the radio I keep boxed up in the shed. I might be able to get him to radio in your location.”

“I would like that very much!” Cas said, turning to Dean excited. Dean looked over at him and their eyes met for a moment. Neither man spoke, and the crashing waves seemed to resound in the silence between them. Cas’s mouth felt dry. Dean looked at him like he was puzzling something out. He looked…amused. “What?” Cas finally asked, unable to stand the rising tension between them.

Dean let out a soft chuckle and shrugged; looking away. With the connection broken, Cas could breathe again.

“It’s nothing, Cas. I just noticed the way your face lights up when you aren’t freaking out and scared is all. If you relaxed a bit more, you might end up being downright gorgeous.”

Castiel’s eyes went wide and he quickly turned away. His face was definitely burning this time. What was this guy’s deal? All the smiling and the winking and the devil-may-care attitude. Cas just didn’t need to get caught up in some strange tryst on an island in the middle of nowhere while his company sank as quickly as his blasted boat did.

“I need to lay down,” he said abruptly. Annoyed at the lack of excuses with absolutely nothing to do but swim and fish and stare at this unbelievably sexy version of the movie Castaway. Without another word and not waiting for a response, Castiel turned on his heel and stomped through the sand back to his room.

Of course he didn’t sleep though. It would be an impossible notion with the way his mind shifted between panicking over his career and thinking about stupid Dean and his stupid smoldering face. Staring out his window, he watched Dean walk along the beach picking up shells on the shoreline.

 

In his mind, Castiel thought of a haiku:

Eyes green like oceans

Smiles swiftly and carries me

To sunnier shores

 

Softly, Castiel smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment suggestions and ideas and send a shout out to SarahJaneS!

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys liked that, please say so down below! I love to hear from you guys.  
> Also, please share any ideas or prompts you have, or even things you want to see in this fix. I'm here to please so do share and I'll see what I can do.


End file.
